


Stargazing With You

by memento_mori7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_mori7/pseuds/memento_mori7
Summary: Dream and George stargaze on call together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Stargazing With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I did for fun. If either are uncomfortable with anything like this, or this fic specifically, I will take it down. Please don’t repost this! Thank you!

A loud ringing lulled George out of his peaceful slumber. The sound eventually stopped, and he slowly slipped back into the comfort of his sheets. Before he fully fell, the ringing started again. He recognized the sound, realizing that someone was calling him. He groaned as he lazily reached for his phone, pressing the button to answer the call. “Hello?”

Dream was surprised that his friend answered, but was happy nonetheless. “Go outside.” 

“What- Dream it’s-” he took the phone away from his ear to look at the time. “Why are you calling me at 1 am for you?”

“One because it’s around 6 am for you, and two because I can’t sleep. Just put a jacket on and go outside for a minute.” 

“Oh my god. Fine.” George put his phone on speaker, and set it down. He made his way out of his bed and to his closet. As he was sifting through his closet, he heard faint sounds of dogs barking and passing cars coming through the other end of the call. 

“Are you outside?” What the hell is he doing?

Dream laughed as he brought his hands behind his head. Fingers intertwining between blades of grass and hair. “Yes, I’m outside. Now hurry up.” 

He made his way through his house and out to his backyard. A shiver ran up his spine as the winter air nipped at him. “Ok, I’m outside now what do you want me to do?” 

“Lay down.” 

“C’mon Dream, really?” 

“Yes George. Trust me.”

George reluctantly laid down in his yard. A sigh left him as he relaxed into the ground. 

“Now,” he paused and let a content sigh out. “Lookup. What do you see?” 

George tilted his head up, eyes meeting an array of stars. “I see a bunch of stars?” Confusion made its way through his voice. “What are we doing exactly?” 

The other laughed, “We’re stargazing together. Now tell me what you see.” 

He gazed back up toward the stars recognizing a few of the constellations. “Um, I see Ursa Minor. Oh, and Ursa Major.” He continued to scan the sky, surprisingly finding some comfort in doing so. He laughed as his eyes outlined a certain constellation. “I found the lion, Leo.” The cluster of stars reminded him of his friend, that being his star sign and his favorite animal. 

Dream laughed lightly as he realized that they were seeing the same heavenly bodies dotting the sky. “We’re seeing the same stars.” He unhooked his hands, one reaching out to the stars. “It’s strange how we’re miles apart, yet we’re still seeing the same stars. It’s like you're here with me.” 

George’s hand instinctively raised to the sky. As if Dream’s soul was calling out to him, connecting their hands. He sighed, “I wish I was.”

“You will be soon.” Not soon enough, they both said to themselves. He studied the sky, looking for a particular bundle of stars. “Do you want to hear a story about the Taurus and Orion constellations?”

“Sure.” He always loved hearing Dream talk; whether it was through a story, a memory from his past, or him rambling about his passions. 

“Do you want the Greek myth version or the version I heard growing up?” Laughter filled the call from both ends. George had already learned about the Greek myth from thousands of book reports during university. 

“I’ll take the version you grew up with.” George sighed, relaxing even further into the grass. He looked at the stars as if they were Dream talking to him. 

“Good choice.” He shifted in the grass and cleared his throat. “Long ago, there was a town in the middle of a forest. In one of the houses lived a family of nine. The seven brothers and sisters always did everything together. They ate together and played together, but their favorite thing to do was to explore the forest surrounding their little town. They loved to collect flowers to give to their parents, and to chase little critters down winding trails. But one day, while walking in the woods, they stumbled upon three bears. They were mesmerized by the magnificent creatures. The forest was usually full of squirrels, foxes, and birds so they had never seen anything like them before. Their curiosity got the best of them, walking closer to the beasts. They had walked too close for the bear's liking. The bears became frightened of them, running after them to scare the children off. The children ran as far and as fast as they could but the bears kept at their feet. They saw a large cliff and decided the high ground would be safer. But they were mistaken. The bears kept following them up the cliff. Soon the children reached the end of the elevated land, bears behind them. A god had been watching the whole ordeal go down. The god picked the children up and placed them in the sky. The children forever thanked the god. The god felt bad for the children but they needed to learn a lesson, so they picked the bears up and placed them into the sky, to remind the kids to be more careful.” He paused for a moment before saying, “the end.”

George was smiling at the sky the whole time, picturing the other gesticulating during the story. “That was interesting but how does that relate to Taurus and Orion?” 

“The children eventually turned into a bull, their souls forming the heart. The bears turned into Orin, still trying to catch the children. Orion’s Belt is made of three stars and the bull’s heart of seven. If you look at the two constellations together, you’ll see Orion’s Belt always pointing towards the bull's heart.” 

“I wish I had grown up on stories like that.” George never really heard these types of stories as a kid. He was glad he could hear them from Dream though. 

His eyes focused back on the lights peppered across the black canvas. The sky reminded him of Dream. The planets big and bright like his eyes. Stars dotting the night like the freckles dotting his shoulders. The night sky mocking him in a way, being so close yet so far away. A perfect metaphor for the two. 

“Hey, look.” Both looked up and saw a shooting star cross the sea of black. Both silently wished to be in the other's arms soon. As the star burned out, dulled colors started to brighten the UK sky.

“The sun’s starting to rise.” 

“Really?” Dream was surprised that they had been laying on the grass just talking to each other for that long. He smiled nonetheless, happy to be talking to him. They talked almost every day, but conversations like this made his heart bloom with adoration and longing. “I can’t wait to do this with you in person, George.”

“I can’t wait either Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is encouraged and welcome! Feel free to leave any prompts, and I might write them! (I suck at coming up with prompts)


End file.
